happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypno Way, Jose
''Hypno Way, Jose ''is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Episode description While taking out the trash, Lifty and Shifty discover a locket that can hypnotize anyone to do as they command, and use it on Splendid to rob a bank. Roles Starring *Lifty *Shifty Featuring *Splendid Apperances *Handy *Disco Bear *Russell *Nutty *Flaky *Cro-Marmot *Mole Plot Lifty and Shifty wake up to find their entire living room covered in trash. While begrudgingly taking it out, Shifty accidentally knocks over a trash lid, revealing an orange locket. Upon opening it, a glowing light emerges from it, hypnotizing Shifty until Lifty grabs it from his hands and closes it. Noticing the effect it had on his brother, Lifty repeatedly opens and closes the locket. Suddenly, the two see Splendid flying above in the sky, and with that, a devious idea hatches. Splendid hears Lifty's cries for help from an alleyway nearby, and goes to help him. However, it turns out to be a ruse, as it's revealed that Lifty's voice was coming from a phonograph. Shifty taps Splendid on the back, and as he turns around, Lifty opens the locket to hypnotize him. Reveling in their success with a high-five, Lifty and Shifty command Splendid to rob a bank in the distance. As Splendid goes to rob the bank, however, the two brothers begin to argue. Lifty says that they should interrogate the banker (who is Flaky), as neither of them know where the vault is. Shifty, however, says that Splendid will find it if he just thrashes the place. The argument subsequently evolves into a fight over the locket. Inside the bank, Lifty and Shifty's fight inadvertently causes the hypnotized Splendid to start killing bystanders. Splendid tears Handy's heart out and squeezes blood from it onto Disco Bear's face, obscuring his view and giving Splendid the oppurtinity to trip him, causing him to crack his skull on a counter and send brain matter everywhere. Russell and Nutty attempt to make a run for it, but Splendid grabs Nutty by the tail and throws him through the wall of the bank and onto the street, where he is ran over by an ice cream truck driven by Cro-Marmot. Splendid rips Russell's right arm off, stabs him in his remaining eye with the hook on it, and continously pulls on it until his brain comes out through the socket. After Shifty agrees to interrogate the banker, the two brothers command Splendid to go to a (tramutized) Flaky and demand where the vault is. Flaky, however, spills the beans on the vault's location without a fight, and runs out the front door screaming, horrified at what she had just witnessed. After a few minutes of waiting, Splendid returns from the bank, carrying an enormous sack of money with him. Lifty and Shifty are ecstatic at this, and command Splendid to drop the bag. However, upon noticing that their position will result in the bag crushing them, the two brothers scuttle over to the other side. The sack ends up crushing them anyway, as it's revealed that their other position was in fact the safe one. With Lifty and Shifty dead, Splendid reverts back to his normal state. Noticing Lifty and Shifty's bodies under the sack, he assumes that his job is done and flies away, leaving the iris to close out on the locket. After the credits, Mole is seen walking along a sidewalk. After picking up the locket, he mistakes it for a piece of litter due to his blindness, and throws it in a trashcan nearby. Moral "One man's trash is another man's treasure!" Deaths *Handy gets his heart torn out. *Disco Bear cracks his skull open on a counter. *Nutty is ran over by Cro-Marmot. *Russell gets his brain forced out through his eye socket. *Lifty and Shifty are crushed to death by a giant sack of money. Injuries *Nutty suffers various scrapes and bruises on his face when Splendid throws him out of the walls of the bank and onto the street. *Russell is stabbed in the eye with the hook on his right arm. Trivia *Disco Bear and Russell's deaths are similar to Nutty and Toothy's deaths in Swelter Skelter and Eye Candy. Category:Season 86 Episodes Category:Retr0pia75's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes